Deciphered
by MelonAndXerox
Summary: Her humble life and aspirations of becoming a Pokemon trainer destroyed, Ariette finds herself caught in the confusing and terrifying Orre region where the enemy is often closer than your friends.
1. Chapter 1

The sleek metal shone in the sunlight. The brilliant red was entrancing; it was finally a reality. Sixteen years of patient waiting but finally she commanded her own Pokemon. In the Orre region, there is a small village to the north of Phenac city. Little is known about this village; the inhabitants keep to themselves and very few explorers who venture near it return to their places of departure. Nestled on the outskirts of the desert, where life blossoms, the remote village was sheltered from both the harsh winds of misfortune and the gentle zephyrs of destiny.

When a child reaches the age of sixteen, they are adults and are granted a single Pokemon as well as the freedom to choose their own path in life. Today was that day for Ariette. She had waited, bided her time, for each day until she finally reached that precious age and could hold a Pokeball in her hands. The warmth of life was more soothing than the heat of the metal itself. Finally, it was hers.

The seam split around the middle of the ball, pouring a red light into the scene. When the light had subsided, her very own Seedot stood on the grass, gazing lazily up at its new master. It pivoted on the spot, happily rejoicing in its freedom and immersed itself in the long grass. Auburn hair flowed like silk from her head, blowing in the breeze. Elegant, sharp features regarded the Pokemon.

"Seedot! Nice to meet you!" the young trainer called, grinning. "I'm Ariette!" The Pokemon stilled, looking up at her again.

"Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me!" the Pokemon sang, summoning a backing melody from thin air. The scene melted into darkness and the feeling of a gentle breeze was replaced by the suffocating tightness of a blanket, the artificial warmth of a bed.

The blur of sleep quickly left her vision to reveal the room she had come to think of as a coffin for the last few years. It was not that Ariette hated her home or her family but she yearned to escape, to be free, and travel the world. A small envelope was left on her bedside table. Opening it carefully, she smiled at the birthday card left by her mother.

Ariette's mother was sitting alone in the kitchen, hunched over the table. Clad in clothes she refused to be seen in outside, the ageing woman drew circles with her fingernails on the wooden desk. As the teen came down the stairs. Smoke rose from the pan on the burning stove.

"Hey, mum..." she started cautiously. "I think the brunch is burning."

"Oh, is it?" the elder sniffed in reply, looking up at the pillar of smoke now billowing through the room.

"Um, yeah!" Ariette said with just a hint of sarcasm. She rushed to the sink, running the charred Tauros steaks under water, before falling into a chair next to her mother. Tears streaked the old woman's cheeks.

"Mum...you okay?" Ariette had never seen her parents cry before.

"Of course, dear. You've just..." Her mother gave her a watery smile. "Grown up so fast."

"Aw, mum, get a grip! It's not like I'm _dying!_" Her parent choked back a sob and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know, love. I'm just being a worry wart mum." The hand squeezed the youth's shoulder.

"So do you know when I can go to community centre and get my Pokemon?" Ariette asked eagerly.

"Not sure, love. They'll probably come to you."

"Really? Why would they come to me? Everyone else collects theirs."

"Oh? Do they?" mother asked, glancing quickly at the door and blinking back more tears.

"Well, I'll go after breakfast, hey?"

The family dined in silence. Ariette somehow had managed to salvage the steaks and pass them off as smoked barbecue flavour. After the plates had been cleaned and the cutlery rinsed, a knock came upon the door. Standing on the welcome mat was a man overdressed both for the temperature and the scene; he was clad in a business suit bordering on Tuxedo-style on a rather pleasant summer day.

"Ariette Knight?" the stranger asked in his deep, almost ominous voice.

"Yeah, that's me," Ariette replied, not taking her hand off the doorknob.

"You recently turned sixteen. This is correct?"

"Mhmm, I turned sixteen today."

"Good. Would you please come with me?" The stranger began to turn on the doorstep, moving toward away from the house.

"Er, I'm just a bit confused." He turned his attention back to him, an air of exasperation descending upon him. "Why am I being collected? I heard everyone had to get their Pokemon by going to the town centre on their own." She left her statement hanging, hoping to draw answers to an unasked question.

"I'm feeling especially charitable today."

"So you've gone to the houses of all the new sixteen year-olds?" Ariette asked, leaning through the door frame, expecting to see droves of teenagers.

"Thankfully you are one of the few – and the last for today."

"Wait. You came to me _last?_" Indignation was beginning to rise in her chest.

"Would you not rather spend this time getting your new Pokemon? I am happy to answer whatever questions you may have but I had thought your preference would not be to talk to me."

"...Right. Sorry." The young girl hung her head, trying to hide the pink tinge in her cheeks.

"Thank you. Shall we?" It was less a question than it was a command. He completed the pivot from earlier and began marching toward the city centre.

She hurried along in his footsteps, leaving her mother in the house with a new wave of tears cascading down her face.

Intertwined stone paths guided the denizens throughout the village and preserved much of the natural greenery. Their bungalows stood far enough apart for generous gardens and views of the trees that guarded their township. As though a diagram of the sun they worshiped, the paths converged together in the middle of the village toward the town hall, branching out to groups of houses or the markets.

People darted about, tending to their gardens or playing with their children. Ariette was friendly with only a few of her neighbours - she used to play with their children when she was younger but as they grew up her relationship with her fellows dwindled. She and her entourage were the recipients of more than one curious glance. Faces disappeared behind corners or were hastily returned to their menial tasks when she returned their gazes. Still, they walked. The excitement made the trek feel far longer than it was. Ariette could barely stop herself from skipping ahead of her companions.

The community centre, which was essentially the village's City Hall, was a large domed building. It dwarfed the surrounding houses with its impressive stature and glorious ornate roofing. In the very centre of the village, it served as a reminder to the people that the village was still united. Would-be separatists often found solace and peace in the halls of this impressive building.

The inside was a fitting counterpart to the outside: art plastered every wall, illuminated by the radiant sunlight pouring through the domed ceiling. Crossing the floor, Ariette was shown into a lavish office. The strange suited man seated himself behind the desk and motioned for her to sit opposite him.

"I assume you know why we've brought you here?" he questioned, gazing at her intently.

"I've got a general idea, yeah." Excitement was building up within her. It was finally time.

"Good." He looked to the corner of the room before bringing his eyes back to her. "Now, despite being sixteen, you are still...pure. This is correct?"

"What sort of question is that?" she spat, incredulous.

"You have not engaged in any physical...indulgences with a boy or a girl, have you?" His stare was intent – enough to convince Ariette that the question was serious.

"No...I haven't." She hung her head again, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Good." He glanced over her shoulder again before bringing an oddly-forced smile to her.

"So..." she pressed, becoming restless. She wanted her Pokemon now.

"So what?" He sounded genuinely puzzled.

"When do I get my Pokemon!" Ariette was on her feet now. Impatience had spawned anger and frustration. The man tented his fingers and met her increasing rage with eerie calm. He looked to the corner once more before uttering the words that sank her heart to her stomach.

"You will not be receiving a Pokemon."

Darkness.

Voices surrounded Ariette, oppressing her tender eardrums. This was not the general buzz and hum of a crowd's massed conversation - they were chanting. Wrenching her eyes open, they were immediately stung by smoke. Bright orange orbs danced in circles around her, highlighting the crowd against the trees. The lump on the back of her head throbbed as if she had been punched and a stiff wooden board dug into her spine.

"What's going on?" she yelled, pulling at the ropes that bound her wrists to the board, succumbing to the panic. The dancers merely looked at her, slightly amused as if she were a particularly unspectacular clown.

"To appease the great God of Thunder and Lightning," one of the lead dancers began to call, reading from a book. "We offer a virgin sacrifice. The purest of creatures is offered up in the flames in the hopes You see fit to spare our village from the wrath of the Storm."

The words were clear to her but the meaning took a few moments to fully sink into Ariette's mind: she was the virgin sacrifice. Her mother knew about this; it explained the crying and why should would be collected from home as opposed to seeing the centre herself. It was all beginning to make sense now. Only one element was missing: how to escape.

The flames moved closer. Only now did she dare to look at her feet. She was tied to a wooden pole, standing atop a pyre. The flames met the wooden platform, igniting her last defence. The heat rose around her, more smoke filled her eyes and lungs. The air around her became hazy, blurring out the soon-to-be murderers.

The darkness of the smoke met the dark abyss of death. They danced together, fused, merged. It was only a matter of seconds before the reaper's skeletal grip closed around her throat. Screams erupting from the distance were so quiet. Shapes moved around in front of her; the sea of flesh parted. The trees rustled and bushes danced away from a brown figure darting between them.

Ariette forced her eyes open again. She had given up, accepted the fate she had apparently been dealt since birth. Harsh winds blew at the fire, cutting into her cheeks with the force of small pebbles. Flames whipped up in front of her but quickly died down as she felt the ropes binding her wrists come loose. Falling onto the pile of warm sticks, she caught a glimpse of the brown creature disappearing into the clearing beyond a large boulder.

People ran about in all directions, eager to escape the assailant; screams and calls followed the heads as they fled to the village. There was only one hope for her future and for her life: follow whatever saved her.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of dead leaves and grass filled the still air. A dream of panic, murder and flames tore at Ariette's mind; it took her a few moments to fully understand she lay face-down in a patch of grass that survived the pyrotechnics. A large boulder pierced her mind with a sudden point of clarity. Her future rested in the forest behind it. Reluctant to leave the only life she had ever known, the survivor took a step into the dark trees, away from the life that now only held death.

Even for one in as much delirium as she was, the path was easy to follow: trees stood parted as though lights illuminating a footpath. The sounds of Combee attacking flowers and the occasional Hoothoot cooing out to its brethren broke the otherwise awkward silence. Ariette was grateful for the company, despite being unable to see them. The noises distracted her from the thoughts and crushing pain that littered her mind, tiny land-mines of emotional and psychological trauma, but the disappearance of any life meant she was safe. Safe from people, safe from Pokemon, safe from them.

Eventually the trees let up. They spread themselves out in a circle surrounding the nearest clearing, but it was protected by bushes that stood guard over the gaps they had left. Jagged cuts laced every leaf on every plant. It was slightly unnerving to see something massacre a plant; coupled with the ragged breathing from beyond the foliage, it shook Ariette's illusion of safety. Trying to stop her shaking hands, she forced her unwilling legs to carry her forward. The path behind her was certain death, this at least had a question mark above it.

A long mane of white hair, speckled with leaves and other plant-life, disappeared into the darkness as she stepped inside the creature's home. Yellow eyes, easily visible against the black, observed her, sizing her up. The ragged breathing had been replaced by a low growl. Uneasily, the dark-haired teen watched the bush. It twitched with each step she took.

"Um...hello?" she asked nervously, beginning to feel her welcome had been out-stayed.

A brown leg, sporting a cross as a foot, stepped from the divide with surprising balance and grace. It brought with it a humanoid Pokemon about as tall as the average toddler with sharp, almost avian facial features.

_"__Shif...__"_ the Pokemon hissed, looking up at her.

"You...saved me back there?" The question was all but rhetorical.

_"__Shif...__"_ it repeated, nodding. Under most circumstances, it would receive thanks; Ariette's gratitude was expressed by a blank look.

"Why?"

_"__Shiftry, shif, shiftry.__"_ The Shiftry gestured uncomfortably toward her, leaves shaking in hand.

"Huh? What?" she stammered. Ariette always did struggle with sign-language. The beast pointed to a small red and white ball on the floor. The Pokeball had a large crack along the middle, almost swallowed by the grass.

"You...broke out?" she asked incredulously, staring at the miniature tree, unaware Pokemon could do such damage to their ball.

"_Try..._" the Pokemon affirmed.

"But why did you save me? I don't get it!" she wrenched at her fringe, hoping to pull answers from her skull.

It hissed, gesturing wildly between her and a nearby tree that was the only one in decent condition in the clearing - the rest looked as though they had come off on the losing end of a fight with this Pokemon.

"Just tell me!"

Something distinctly more like a growl than normal escaped Shiftry; the urgency in its voice clicked with Ariette. She instinctively moved to the tree. Upon the bark, etched in scratches and markings, the image of an attractive girl smiled back at Ariette.

"That's...?" she asked, pulling her gaze away, noticing the Pokemon staring at its feet with one limp hand pointing at the ruined Pokeball. "...Your trainer?" The creature nodded.

Just under the image of the girl was another picture carved into the tree: a lone figure stood in the middle of what appeared to be flames. Little guessing was required to discover what the crowd surrounding the fire was. Flashbacks of the dancers and villagers cheering for her death invaded Ariette's painfully numb mind for the first time since she had woken.

Turning again to Shiftry, the girl's mind was racing. One part of her wanted to storm the village and slaughter the inhabitants, however impossible that was, but the urge to hide under the nearest rock and never be seen by human life again was far more powerful.

"I think..." she started, tracing a line with her finger down a wrist, imagining a blade. "We need to get away from here. One day we'll be strong enough to come back and get our revenge." She smiled at the Pokemon, praying it would feel the confidence she could never seem to find.

The pair, bound by loyalty born of a common enemy, set off in whatever direction would take them farthest away from the small pillars of smoke rising out of chimneys. They walked in silence, Ariette lost in thought. She was not the first to nearly get murdered by the barbarians of the village; her mother then pierced the thoughts with an immense shock on her heart. Her mother had raised her like cattle to be sent to the abattoir. She was some experiment in a sick ritual.

The walk was treacherous. Trees stood so close together, seemingly guards against deserters, and cut at her skin with their branches. Shiftry, having lived in the forest for some time now, was nimble enough to duck between their assaults but Ariette felt like an unassuming target in a shooting range.

Eventually the trees thinned. Increasing amounts of sand could be found scattered amongst the weeds and the bushes, confusing Ariette. The only life she had known was one surrounded by nature's luscious creations. Were they always so close to a beach?

Dead trees littered the final wall of vegetation before Ariette and Shiftry stumbled out into the middle of Orre's harsh desert. Behind her lay the forest of her home that seemingly sprouted out of nowhere amidst the barren landscape. Sand, caught in the winds, whipped at her wounds, causing the girl to squint and throw her hands up in defence.

"So, where to from here?" she asked absentmindedly.

"_Shift,__"_ was her only reply. A leafy hand took her own, leading her deeper into the golden cloud. Apprehension riddled her body but there was no choice. Perish, burned by the powerful sun, in the desert or be slaughtered, burned by the fire of her friends and family.

Another eternity of forty minutes passed, draining Ariette of any resolve she had for finding a new life. Her tongue, dried by the arid winds, stuck to the roof of her mouth and her legs screamed for relief as they fell, over and over, into the pitfalls of the dunes.

"I give up," she sighed, refusing to pick herself up from the latest fall. Pain was overtaking her arms as if her muscles were filled with an acidic liquid sloshing around with each movement. It was an insurmountable challenge. Childhood ideals of her travels as a Pokemon trainer shattered, showering more pain down around her as the piercing shards of reality cut at her skin.

"_Sh!" _her new-found friend screeched, dragging her clumsily to her feet. This earned the Shiftry a reproachful look - this belied her heart. Ariette's feelings were raised, if only slightly, by the caring. It wasn't much but it was enough to inspire the teen. Being dragged by her wrist, she continued on in Shiftry's wake, praying that it knew the way to a better future.

As the harsh winds of the Orre wasteland calmed, replaced by a soothing breeze, the sand that invaded their lungs was now safely resting underfoot. Their journeys had brought them to the towering pearly gates of Phenac City. The water that flowed through this oasis provided life for all plant-life in the wasteland. The city was formed around two fountains that provided the structure; atop a small hill, overlooking the city, stood a grand coliseum.

Smiling faces welcomed the strange girl and her Shiftry to the paradise. Office people scurried about, clutching plastic containers filled with the local cafe's special of the day. School children enjoyed their lunch hour, staring with avid fascination at the girl standing in the gateway, covered in cuts and singed clothing. Trying to ignore the watchful eyes, she approached the fountain and peered in.

Staring out of the water back at Ariette was a girl she never knew. The haunted look of death hung from her face. Her soul that had once been full of light and energy now receded back into the depths of her eyes, fearing what the outside world may do. Truly, in a town of happiness and joy, she was out of place.

"Oh ho! What do we have here?" a jovial voice boomed out from behind her. Breaking the reflection, Ariette and Shiftry whirled around to be facing a short, plump man. He was balding but his bushy moustache made him appear almost trustworthy.

"Oh, sorry. Um, we're new in town." A blush crept to her gaunt cheek.

"I can see that, my dear. Welcome! Of course, welcome! Would you, perhaps, like to join me for tea?" The man bounded off, assuming a positive answer, in the direction of a nearby house. His presumption was enough to ensure Ariette and her Pokemon followed.

The trickling of water became a faint gargle as the bronze door slid shut behind her. The room was a confusing mixture of an office and living room. It struck her as someone who worked from their home and was overly dedicated to their job.

"You'll have to pardon the mess," the stranger said, falling into a leather chair on the opposite side of a large desk. "This is my office. I am Es Cade, the mayor of Phenac City." He passed her a teacup.

"I must say, my dear," Es Cade began, throwing a scrutinising stare over Ariette. "You look quite weather-beaten. What brings you to our humble town?"

"I...nothing."

"So you mean to tell me that you, happily wandering through the desert one day, came upon what looks like must've been a rather nasty storm?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ariette shrugged off the question, hoping he'd stop interrogating her.

It happened so fast. The short, stout man, in a flash, was on his feet. Eyes stained with malice and ire looked into Ariette's as he stood before her, a powerful hand closing around her throat.

"Do not lie to me, little girl. I'm no fool and I do not appreciate being taken for one."

"W-What? Fine, fine," she gasped, trying to pry his hand away. It slipped away of its own accord and Es Cade's face returned to its peaceful joviality.

"Splendid. You never know, I might be able to help you!"

The mayor's face showed no emotion outside his usual blissful amiability as Ariette recounted every painfully sordid detail of the worst night she had experienced. Occasional chimes from Shiftry urged her forward but it almost fell on deaf ears.

"I see," he said finally, nodding in the conclusion of her story. "Naturally, you want revenge?"

The question came out of left field. Although the teen had never expressed the urge to burn her village to the floor, his comment played along the one constant feeling of the last day. She nodded bleakly, overcome by shock and guilt.

"Hm. No one, especially an innocent child, should be subject to that. You're welcome to stay at the house next door to this one - it's vacant for now." He stood once more, pacing to the window. "As for the slightly more...complicated matter, that is something that will need to wait for another day."


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to Phenac City was a tale that ran, as though on repeat, through Ariette's mind. Everything was happening so fast. Was this what growing up was like? So many questions needed answers; so many problems needed solutions. Whenever she dwelt on the past few days, the oppressive emotions made breathing difficult.

It was the second time in two days that she had woken up without having an idea of where she was. The room was small and very modern – almost like a clinic. Everything was in the place set by whoever built the room. It was all so exact Ariette thought she had been forcibly admitted to a psychiatric hospital before realising her Shiftry was wandering in and out of the door.

"Hey, Shif," she called, stretching out the kinks of sleep. The Pokemon froze on the spot and looked at her.

"Try?"

"What should we do today?"

"I am so very glad you asked, my dear!" A booming voice carried into the bedroom. Instinctively, Ariette pulled the covers up to her neck. The stout figure of Es Cade, the mayor from yesterday, waddled into the room.

"What...?" she managed out.

"I hope you don't mind my barging in." He smiled so sincerely it was hard to stay offended. "I let myself in. Being the mayor, I have that little privilege. You were very late in appearing outside so I thought I had best check to make sure you were okay!"

"Huh? Why? What time is it?" Ariette rubbed her eyes on the back of her fists, looking for a clock.

"It's almost midday! You've been sleeping for quite some time. I expect you needed it, though!"

"Midday? Hm. Well, what is there to do today?" She looked to the man with the kind of optimism in her eyes one could only associate with naivety or dependence.

"I can take you on a tour of the city, if you'd like. Show you everything you'll need to know about our humble little oasis."

"Sounds like an awesome plan! Give me five minutes and I'll be with you."

"I will wait for you outside, my dear." He took his leave with Shiftry, glaring intently, following suit.

Phenac City always had a curious sensation in the air: the heat from the arid desert sun bore down on the small town but the cool mist whipped up from the fountains and pools of water dotted around the city made the heat bearable. One was never too hot nor too cool in Phenac City. While the surroundings gave a different impression, it truly was a paradise.

Es Cade's buttoned waistcoat sparkled in the sunlight as if he wore a Christmas-light cotton. He beamed at the door, rocking on his heels. He looked nervous. His hands rolled over one another in front of him as he waited for the young one.

"Hey, mister mayor!" a teenage boy called, taking a short break from his jog around the fountain. "How are you today?" He smiled.

"Fine, thank you." The reply was curt, dismissive. Any hopes of a conversation the teen had were washed away by the stop sign that was Es Cade's tone.

"Hey...er. Yeah, awesome." Timid steps away went ignored by the jovial mayor of Phenac City. A depressive weight poisoned the air around him until the sound of a creaking door revealed Ariette, effectively breaking the murderous atmosphere.

"Thanks for waiting! What're we doing first?" She looked around expectantly.

"Come, come, child!" Exuberance exploded from his pores. "I'm going to take you to the coliseum. Anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to win a challenge there."

Excitement poured through them both. Ariette's world was about the open up. The lie she had lived until now was over; a closed chapter. The future was as bright as the sun that glared overhead. Next to her, the mayor's heart beat fast. It had been so long since he had found someone so worthy.

Atop a small hill, around which the city grew, a massive building oversaw the bustling township. Although it looked quite plain in colour and shape, a system of intertwined miniature rivers flowed around its walls, snaking amongst one another, lining its features. The sound of rushing water, the crystal blue falling aside the gateway belied the ferocity those within battled with.

The inside was as lavishly decorated and brilliant as the exterior. Marble bridgework constituted the only platforms available for standing. A glass desk faced the entrance. Perfectly blue water swam happily under the fork in the bridge.

"Good afternoon." The clerk smiled. "I'm sorry. There's already a challenge under-way so you can't register." Her look of forced sympathy was wiped out by shock as blue eyes found the mayor. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry, sir! Would you like your regular box?"

"Oh ho ho! Hm...who's battling?" Es Cade asked the woman, bowing his head graciously to elicit a shy blush.

"Um, let me check." She addressed the computer screen, fingers flying furiously over the keyboard. "It's...Aki on at the moment. He's battling some newcomer registered with the name Will."

"What do you think?" He turned to Ariette, smiling as broadly as when they had first met. "Would you like to see what every battler in Phenac hopes to take part in?"

The response was automatic. If she wanted to destroy those who had wronged her, becoming a good battler was an inevitable prerequisite. Competing here, in this grand hall, would be the perfect measuring stick. If Ariette and Shiftry could best the trainers that lay in wait for them here, they could bring justice to the village.

The feel of the arena before the combatants had been announced was electrifying. Ariette's skin tingled with the anticipation that jumped like sparks between sections of the audience. Cheers and calls erupted as a voice boomed over the speakers.

"All right, ladies and gents! It's time to begin our spectacular final battle this afternoon! May I please introduce our first combatant. He is the challenger in this match up: Will from Pyrite Town!"

The crowd's response was underwhelming. A few cheers from isolated groups in the audience were drowned out by the oppressive silence from the rest. A young man no more than eighteen walked out into the stadium. He waved to the crowd, brown spiked hair swinging as he did, but there was little returned.

"And his opponent today is our current defending champion! Aki!"

For this man, however, every person in the stand was on their feet, cheering to be the one heard above the din. Unlike his opposition, Aki paid no attention to the rousing crowd. His silver hair fell around his face, completely shielding it from view; and his clothing hid the shape of his body.

"As always the battle will be best of four with two Pokemon used at one time. Trainers may switch at any time but once a Pokemon has fainted, it is counted as a point for the opposing team. Best of luck, battlers. To your places! BATTLE!"

The two trainers assumed conflicting stances in mirrored sections of the stage. Will looked as though he was excited just to be around the energy of the crowd and stood in a box on the red side of the room. On the other end, Aki had the distinct appearance of being bored. He was only there because he had to be.

"Go! Scyther! Bronzong!" Will tossed out two spheres of red and white. The explosion of light birthed an overly large preying mantis with razor-sharp blades that gleaned in the lights for arms and a bell that hovered over the ground. Grooves in the Bronzong's steel plating glowed ominously with a faint light.

"Hn. Yanmega, Alakazam." The summons sounded as bored as Aki looked. He lazily tossed the two Pokeballs into the ring before crossing his arms, watching the appearance of his Pokemon with feigned interest.

"Okay! Scyther, start off with a Fury Cutter! Show that Yanmega who's boss!"

The start of the battle was a fierce contest. Will's Scyther brought the fight to Aki's team: it quickly dodged and weaved amongst the three other Pokemon with speed so blindly fast Ariette struggled to see it. Then, all of a sudden, it slowed down. Things seemed to move in slow motion for a few moments as the mantis brought one of its scythes down across the Yanmega.

In a flash, the dragonfly disappeared from sight. All that was visible was a faint outline of where it had been before. The audience gasped in unison as Scyther looked around for its prey. A glimmer of light was reflected off the wings of Yanmega as it came to a halt behind its predator's head. In one quick, lucid motion, the long tail was brought down onto the base of Scyther's skull. The mantis was sent to the floor with a resounding crack, knocked unconscious.

Will stood, staring bleakly at the event, before calling his Pokemon back to its Pokeball. The battle raged on in the meantime: Alakazam had attempted to use its psychokinetic powers to assault Bronzong but the target's powers rivalled his in strength. During the intense psychic battle, Bronzong unleashed spikes of energy that forked through the air towards Yanmega. Although agile, Yanmega could not dodge every blast. It banked left to avoid one spike but the shot curved at the final second to ignite one of the bug's wings. Smouldering, it was forced to retreat to its Pokeball.

"And so you have it! Three Pokemon remain on either side! Who will win this intense battle!"

Bronzong and Alakazam trembled with the force of the psy-war. The air between them shook as though a fire was lit underneath. Two more Pokemon made their way onto the battlefield; Will sent out his Typhlosion while Aki used an Electivire.

"TY! Aim for the Alakazam!" Will yelled, drawing the only emotion to be seen from Aki since he appeared: surprise. The stream of fire torched the stone floor and nearly engulfed the Psychic-type Pokemon, which managed to catch and contain the flames with its powers. A ball of vicious fire hovered eerily in the air between all four Pokemon.

"Bronzong! Explosion! Typhlosion, return!" The red light swallowed the Fire Pokemon, summoning it from the arena in time to avoid a tremendous shock-wave emerging from Bronzong. Shards of steel flew in all directions as trainers, Pokemon and crowd members tried to shield themselves from the blast.

"Sacrificing his own Pokemon...that shows you how much Will wants this one, guys. The score is two to one for now in favour of the challenger. It's a fight to the finish. Get ready everyone!" the commentator roared over the microphone as Aki collected his bruised and battered Pokemon from the field.

"You asked for this," he cooed, glaring intently at Will. "Absol, go." The crowd fell silent in awe; they knew that Absol had never failed Aki before. It was his ace in the hole.

"Well, I guess I did." Will winked, throwing out his own Pokeballs. "Typhlosion, Starmie, finish this."

A small wolf stood on the stadium, tossing the knife it wore on its head like a talisman of war. Facing it were the Typhlosion from earlier and a purple pair of twin starfish.

"Absol. End this."

The wolf spun on the spot, summoning a fierce gust in the coliseum. Starmie reversed the effects with its powers. While Absol regained itself from being countered so easily, Typhlosion took the opportunity to strike. Another ball of fire shot across the arena, swallowing Absol entirely.

"HAH! We did it!" Will punched the air. His fist froze in the air. It lingered above his shoulders for a moment before slipping back to his waist like an loose lever.

The burning orb quickly turned purple, shooting off sparks of electricity. To the horror of Will and delight of the crowd, the fiery sphere shot back at Typhlosion, knocking it into the pools of water surrounding the ring. Dark burns and deep cuts were clearly visible all over the Pokemon's body as it returned to its trainer.

Starmie and Absol traded blows for a while. Shots of water were dodged gracefully and knives of dark power were stopped by telekinetic barriers. Ducking under the latest beam of water, Absol launched itself into the air, bearing down on Starmie. It froze in mid-air with the fish's jewel crest glowing a bright red.

"Gotcha," Will goaded.

"Are you sure?" Aki responded, smirking maliciously.

It was all over in one instant. Starmie used the opportunity to strike, firing a thin line of solid ice at Absol's heart. When it collided with the wolf, it encased the Dark-type Pokemon in ice and shattered upon the floor. Shrieks of horror and disbelief shot out from the crowd; they were enthralled, although worried. A wave of black energy emanated from the shattered ice, throwing Starmie into a wall, defeating it. Then, standing amongst the ruination, was a black-skinned wolf with white fur shaking off ice crystals.

"AND YOUR WINNER IS AKI!" came the voice.

Ariette was stunned. She had never seen such an amazing and intense display of Pokemon battling skills. She knew then that it would take a lot of effort to beat this boy. Aki strolled over to the adjudicators to collect his trophy. Ariette swore his eyes lingered on her for more than a few second as he raised the cup above his head and disappeared into the annals of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was so cool!" Ariette fawned over the battle they had just seen as she left the coliseum. The sun was perched high above the city, baking the earth.

"I'm glad you liked it," Es Cade laughed, patting her on the shoulder. "One day, if you train hard enough, I'm sure it will be you battling Aki!"

"You think so?" She gave him a quizzical look. Ariette never really thought of herself as a battler but it was something she had wanted for as long as she could remember. Only now, battling was not about badges or championships, it was about revenge.

"Of course! I don't meet and greet just any visitor, you know," he added with a wink.

"What the Hell is with your Absol!" a raised voice could be heard over the general murmur of the crowd. Ariette and her partner turned to see Will advancing on Aki, backing him into the wall of a nearby house.

"...What's going on there?" she wondered aloud.

"Don't blame me for your Pokemon being weak," Aki scoffed. Even now he stayed emotionless, indifferent, cold.

"My Pokemon aren't weak! There's something about your Absol that isn't right. I know it." His face was bright red; it was evident he was trying to restrain himself.

Es Cade made his way over to the arguing pair as Aki's response was a derisive snort.

"What's going on here?" he questioned, sounding suddenly authoritative. Will turned to face the mayor. Aki merely glaced sideways.

"Sir, were you at the finals at all?" The plea began.

"I was indeed." Es Cade nodded but did not smile.

"So you saw what his Absol did? That's not...possible." Ariette barely registered the words. She was distracted by Aki: he had barely taken his eyes off her since they had joined the argument.

"What I saw was an amazing battle. Why taint that experience with poor sportsmanship?" Will stiffened.

"How can you say that! His Absol is blatantly...something. I dunno how he did it but there's something wrong with it!"

"My dear, would you please leave us for the moment? I think I need to speak with these two in private." Ariette was surprised to find Es Cade addressing her but she dared not fight. The situation was becoming more and more tense by the minute and even the intrigue of Aki was not enough to entice her to remain.

Ariette struggled to the edge of the main fountain. Her curiosity was begging to stay in earshot but she refused to allow herself more trouble. Looking back quickly as she let her legs fall into the soothing cool waters of the fountain saw Es Cade bearing down on the two teenagers, who were looking quite terrified.

Things were moving so fast. Could she really become as good as that Aki? What was with him anyway? Why was he so blasé about everything? And why did he keep looking at her?

The thoughts overwhelmed her mind. A mild ache brewed in her head as she wished she could share the burden with the second Ariette looking back at her from the water's surface. She was shaken from her brooding by a bright flame coming about behind her. Spinning around, Ariette was face to face with a bright-eyed, red-haired girl.

"Um...hi!"

"Hello?" she answered cautiously, not fully aware of who this stranger was.

"My name's Akarui! But everyone just calls me Rui for short." Her smile widened. It was quickly becoming creepy.

"Hi...I'm Ariette."

"Oh? That's cool! I'd never seen you around before so I thought I'd come say hi. It's a bit of a boys' club around here," she giggled.

"Okay then. Sorry, I was a bit surprised."

"No! That's fine! I totally understand!" She laughed again.

"Were you at the coliseum too?" Ariette asked, grasping at straws to make the conversation.

"I was! I love Pokemon and Pokemon battles! One day I want to be the best trainer in the world but I haven't even got a Pokemon yet..."

"Cool! I think I'm starting to become a battler but I've only my Shiftry here." Ariette ruffled the white mane of her Grass-type partner. Rui smiled so wide her eyes closed.

"I'm so jealous. When I get my Pokemon, I want a battle!"

"Okay, deal!" Ariette was warming to this new-found friend.

"So sorry about that!" Es Cade boomed, wandering over to the fountain. "Oh ho ho, and who is this? I don't believe I've had the pleasure," he added, catching sight of Rui.

"I'm Rui, sir," she beamed.

"I see. Well, would you care to join us? I'm showing young Ariette here around the town."

"I'd love to!" She grinned but a look of despair quickly took over. "..But I've got to help my mum pack. She's moving to Agate tomorrow." With a quick wave and another smile, Rui vanished into the crowd; all that remained was the sight of her bright orange hair bobbing through the mass of people.

"So what's next?" Ariette asked absent-mindedly, still watching the red beacon weave through the traffic.

"Come to my office. I'll tell you about the towns surrounding Phenac. Then we shall stop at the market on the way home."

Once again Ariette found herself in the immodest office of the town's mayor. Es Cade led his guest to a small desk that sat in the corner nearest his office space. The click of a switch brought up a hologram of the Orre region. The diagram zoomed in and focused on Phenac City.

"This is the entire region of Orre. Obviously, we're here." He pointed out Phenac. "The village you came from was somewhere in this area." He drew a red circle to the north of the city with his index finger.

"Hang on..." Ariette started, trying to quell her confusion. "How did you know where I came from?"

"...You told me, my dear." The short man looked back at her, matching the quizzical expression.

"I did?" Ariette cocked her head to one side. "Oh, sorry! Now I remember," she lied, trying to laugh to cover up the holes left by her memory.

"Anyway," he continued. "To the north-east is Pyrite Town. There's another coliseum there that's linked to the same circuit as our own. Rumour has it that a second city exists underneath Pyrite itself. Some people say there's yet another Coliseum there that's linked to ours; others say there are two coliseums."

"But, how can there be two?"

"From what I've heard, under this subterranean city is an independent coliseum operated by the most talented and reclusive battler in Orre's history. This is all just rumour and innuendo, though."

"Um...what happens if you win at these coliseums?" 

"I'm very glad you asked, my dear! A private company, a mega-corporation, is bank-rolling the construction of a tower dedicated purely to battling. At the top of this monumental structure is the final coliseum in the Orre circuit. If you win at the cities, you are invited to the top."

It all sounded too good to be true. It was as though Orre was encouraging her to train, to fight back, to destroy those who are nothing more than a stain on its soil. One day she would. She would train to battle them. She would train to beat them. For the first time since the incident, a ray of hope shined down upon Ariette's future. This was the beginning of a new era: her era.

She threw her jacket down on the couch and closed the door lazily. There was a lot to take in today; Es Cade had shown Ariette the marketplace and basically everything there was to do in Phenac City but nothing was more interesting than the coliseum.

But the coliseum brought more than battling; it was also the place she found Aki. Hours had been wasted pondering this boy and yet Ariette could make no sense of him. Will might have been right about the Absol. She had not seen many battles but surely Pokemon should not be able to teleport through ice like that?

"What do you think, Shiftry?" she asked, getting into pyjamas and crawling into bed.

"Shhhhif." It shrugged and jumped onto the couch, curling into a ball for the night.

"You're probably right. If there was something wrong with it, the judges would know."

Finally, the first day of the rest of her life came to an end as the blur of sleep descended on her vision.

Ariette sprawled out on the luscious grass once more. The sun above her was different to last time. The grass, the trees and the air were the same but the sun and the sky that hung overhead were those that belonged to Phenac, not her village.

Footsteps came from the distance. She looked around from atop her hill but there was no one for miles. Puzzled, Ariette lay back down on the grass, enjoying the sun. The footsteps grew louder and they were joined by another noise: whispers. Her heart sped up but she tried to ignore it, marking it down to the wind rustling through the grass.

A third noise joined the symphony of the out-of-place: the sound of metal on wooden floorboards. The grass had become black, the sky darkened as the sun faded from view, replaced by an inactive light.

Ariette sat upright. The house was still; footsteps were silent, no whisper and the only noise came from Shiftry's rustling mane.

"God, I have to get over this." She lay back on the pillow, closing her eyes and revelling in the comfort. She was safe now. One final footfall sounded from outside her bedroom door. Someone was in the house.

Heart pounding against her ribs painfully, she threw herself from the bed. Adrenaline and panic clouded her mind like a thick fog as she peered through the darkness, catching sight of a doorknob revolving on its own.

The door swung open slowly and a black leg stepped into the room. The stench followed its owner. The smell was not unpleasant but those associated with it were. This was a smell she had only experienced once before: in an office of her village's town centre. The lock on the door clicked as the stranger, obscured by darkness, turned to face his prey.

"Remember me, darling?" The voice was deep, ominous. Paralysed by fear, Ariette recognised the man as the one who had come for her that the morning, the one who had led the dancing, the one who held the flame that was meant to kill her.

"What are you doing her?" she choked out. Her heart was in her throat now. Breathing was difficult.

"You were supposed to be our sacrifice to the Gods. I've come to take back what we were sacrificing."

"I won't go back with you!" Her skin was alight, burning with the fury of the rage within.

"It wasn't YOU we were after." His words reached Ariette only a second before his hands did. Pain erupted in her head as she was pushed against the wall. A tongue dragged itself like a knife along her neck.

"...it was your purity."

Instinctively, Ariette tried to push him off, burying her fists in his stomach but he merely swatted her arms aside. His lips traced the same line as his tongue along her jaw and collar before the back of his hand collided with her cheek.

The bed that, moments before, held feelings of safety and comfort was now a scene for brutality. Fists and elbows winded her; each shot bruised her. The taste of his tongue was obscured only by the taste of her own blood.

His hands created their own trail to her breasts. She kicked back, trying in vain to remove him. Every resistance, every snarl was just encouragement to him: his aphrodisiac. Blood lubricated her body as the stained pyjamas were thrown aside, torn. One hand muffled her voice. She screamed screams that no one heard. She begged for mercy from the merciless. She wept tears that no one would see.

The twinkling of the stars above, the trickling of the river below and the peaceful slumbers of Phenac's residents went undisturbed. Disinterested in the demons that had descended upon Ariette's house, the town rested.


	5. Chapter 5

The guilt and pain of last night was a stain on her leg. Everything was a reminder of the tragedy. The steam that rose high into the air was stolen from the room by the ventilation; the water cascaded down on Ariette's body. She sat alone. The glass doors of the shower separated her from the crushing realisation of the state the intruder had left in her room. She was safe in the shower; the water's soothing cadence washed away the stains from her mind as well as her body.

Tears joined the water as it circled the drain. The light that had shone on her life extinguished as quickly as it had appeared – only darkness remained. Her life was destined to be a blind journey, fumbling about in the dark until she unwittingly encountered setback after setback. The hurdles were too high, the obstacles too large.

Her pale skin was highlighted by the watery exoskeleton. Veins were becoming increasingly visible on her arm as she sat on the tiles, looking at everything but seeing nothing. At the back of her mind, scenes of the night were vying for attention, trying to be seen. Mercifully, mental defences held them back - she knew the memories were there but was spared the onslaught of the despair they carried.

Darkness had swallowed the house as Rui peered through the window. The bright outside was a stark contrast for the hollow emptiness that greeted her at the glass. No blinds were open, no lights were on, no sounds were audible. Had her new friend slept in this late? It was three in the afternoon.

"Ariette?"

No answer came from the dank inners of the house.

Edging the door open slightly, the bright-eyed teen was met with the sight of a tattered hallway and a smell that drove her back into the outside world.

"Ariette, are you okay?" Rui stepped through the door-frame, screwing her face up against the smells. The inside was worse when you were surrounded by it: ornaments lay strewn around the rooms and a few desks were overturned. She caught sight of a lamp sparking from its empty bulb socket as it lay a metre from the outlet it was plugged into.

Barely visible around the corner was a patch of leaves sitting motionlessly on the floor. Her footsteps echoed through the stillness of the house as Rui sped towards the downed Shiftry. A red liquid oozed ominously from the back of its head. It twitched uncomfortably at Rui's touch, rudely jerking itself into consciousness.

"SHIF!" The yell was piercing, almost a screech. The pain of the night intermingled with the guilt of failing its trainer, exploding through the mouth of the Pokemon as it sprang to its feet. Gingerly, knees kept it upright but it threatened to topple at any moment.

"What happened?" Rui asked the Pokemon, tentatively placing a trembling hand on the Pokemon's shoulder. Shiftry jerked its sharp nose toward the other side of the room; then, for the first time, Rui noticed the sound of running water. A pair of footsteps jogged hastily into the bedroom. A pool of water seeped ominously into the carpet from the en suite.

"Ariette!"

"Shif!"

The couple stepped into the puddle of water that had claimed the bathroom to find Ariette hunched against a wall under the cascade of the shower. Cuts traced lines down her arms, bruises marked her jaw and blood trickled into the river that formed through the house.

"Oh Gods. Are you okay?" The flame-haired teen dashed to her friend's side, ignoring the frost-like drops of water that drove themselves like nails into her back. Ariette's hair was matted around her face but she looked up slightly at Rui's voice.

Bundled into towels and blankets, Ariette stared bleakly at the wall from her bed. She had made no effort to help Rui move her from the shower, but still the red-haired girl persisted. She sat, slowly seeping water into the linen that enshrouded her, furthering her almost icy-cold prison.

To her, however, the sounds of jabbering on the phone were distant, unintelligible, unimportant. The mess of hair that was her Pokemon patrolled the bedroom vigilantly, although she had no idea as to why. She was different. Last night changed her: it made her a person she did not want to be and could not go back. Her soul was gone. The light inside of her that made all the physical pain seem irrelevant had been diminished. All that remained was the crippling knowledge of her own helplessness.

"My dear! Are you all right?" The tweed-coated shape of Es Cade bustled his way into the room, drinking in the image of dark-haired shell of a girl. Slowly, Ariette lifted her eyes to look into his before returning to the spot on the wall.

"She's been like this since I came here," Rui explained, joining Es Cade and quickly pocketing her cellular phone.

"Has she said anything?"

"Not a word."

"Would it be possible for me to talk to her privately? I am sure the police will be here momentarily and I may not get another chance to see her for some time." Rui nodded, leaving the room. The elder's head followed her movements before turning back to Ariette.

"My dear, you must tell me. What did they do to you?"

Sallow skin and dead eyes merely looked somewhat reproachful at the question.

"Do you know who it was?" A hand fell upon her shoulder. Flashbacks of the rapist tore at her mind.

She blinked. The hand tightened.

"Ariette! Tell me now!" His voice was rising.

"Is everything all right?" Rui called from the hall.

"It's fine," he replied calmly, obviously not appreciating the eavesdropping. "Ariette, you must tell me now."

He sat upright. Rui could be heard in the other room welcoming police officers into the home. He rose from the bed, taking a dark blue box from the dresser table and returning to Ariette.

"This will help you," he said. The words were lost on her. They were nothing but amusing echoes in the distance, drowned out by the waterfall of despair falling on her mind. The mayor lifted her arm, sliding a small needle into the vein on her elbow.

"Hello there, mister Mayor." An equally old-looking man strolled into the room, looking down at the seated Es Cade with apparent disdain. He had a well-kept moustache with equally neat silver hair.

"Chief Sherles," Es Cade drawled out, having hastily pocketed the syringe before the chief's arrival. "Things get a bit too dull in Pyrite for you?" The mayor stood, facing the police chief.

"You know I can't stay away from Phenac for too long, Es Cade." Sherles' voice oozed with sarcasm; so much so it registered in Ariette's mind, though her expression remained unchanged. "Is this our victim?" he asked, circling Ariette. Shiftry glared at the people interrupting his patrol.

"It is. She hasn't said a single thing since."

"You found her?" A hint of suspicion rose in the policeman's voice.

"No, actually. The young girl in the other room was the one who called me about Ariette." Rui poked her head through the door; she was pale and trembling.

"Did someone say something about me?" Her voice shook more violently than her hands. Sherles turned to her and smiled.

"We did. I just need you to come with me when we take Ariette back to the station in Pyrite Town so you can tell us what happened. Is that okay?" he said as warmly and amicably as he could.

"Um...yeah sure." Her eyes darted back and forth between the elderly chief and her friend sitting still on the bed.

"You're taking them back to Pyrite?" Es Cade interrupted, his voice rising again.

"That is where our base of operations is, you know."

"I must protest! This is a matter of Phenac's security. This girl was the target of a heinous assault. I cannot allow you to remove her!" The mayor puffed himself up to his full height. While he was still nothing compared to Sherles, the effect was impressive.

"You're right, she was. So I think it best if she is transported to Pyrite where she will be better protected!" Sherles' face turned red as his voice became harsh and irritable. Es Cade threw out an arm, pointing at Ariette.

"I would hardly call your crime-infested, pathetic excuse for a community a safe place for a victim of such a beating!" The words fell out of his mouth at once; he stopped for a breath. "Or are you sure that you want to attract more criminals to Pyrite?" he concluded with a low, dangerous snarl.

"You can't be serious," Sherles stammered. "It doesn't matter anyway. This is out of your hands. It is my jurisdiction and I will do what I see fit."

"You seem to misunderstand. I am the Mayor of Phenac City. You are within its walls and you will respect the authority of my office!" Wayward strands began to stick out of Es Cade's normally neat hair.

"I think it best we discuss this privately," Sherles said, heading to the door with Es Cade at his heels.

Rui slipped past them and sat on the bed next to Ariette. Wide eyes met with Ariette's dark ones. The black-haired teen flicked a lock of hair from her eyes and stared intently at her companion before uttering her first word since the attack.

"Leave."


End file.
